Path of Darkness ~ Prologue
Prologue; The Curse of the Purple Stone. Thousands of years ago, a normal civilian found a purple, special stone. The stone lay in the water and was almost calling to the man. The moment he touched the stone, his eyes turned purple and his mind was taken over. His deeds were evil and without control. He was an follower of the king, but suddenly he killed him and took over his throne. The man turned into a rude and cold man. He made a necklace of the stone and wore it always around his neck. The man has a son. That boy grew up with a dangerous live. Because all citizens were mad at his father, the rude king. When he came on the throne after his father’s dead, he tried to recover the damage that his father has done and let all memories of him erase. But even when the boy recovered everything, not everyone forgave his father. The boy turned out to be an excellent ruler. But one night, everything changed… The son, called Tribalous, walked through the garden of his palace. It was already midnight, but the king couldn’t sleep. And even when the guards warned him not to, he went outside all on his own. Tribalous took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air. He was glad that it was over. “Enjoying your last night?” A strange voice came from the deeps of the shadows. “What? Who are you? And what do you mean by last night?” The king searched everywhere around him, but couldn’t find anyone. ????: “What about looking behind you?” Suddenly a man came from the shadows and stood behind Tribalous. The king turned around quick and held his hand on the handle of his sword. Tribalous: “Who are you and what do you want?!” ????: “How rude, thinking that I want something. Just as rude as your father!” Tribalous: “Shut up about my father!” ????: ”Well, you were right, I want something…. I want you to repay your father’s actions!” The dark and dangerous sound in the voice of the man, made Tribalous worry. Tribalous wanted to pull his sword, but something stopped him. It was like his hand wouldn’t listen to him anymore. With eyes full of hatred and fear he looked at the man. ????: “I know you still wanna know my name. But that has not much effect.” Tribalous: “What do you mean?!” ????: “Because this is your last night….” Fear begun to take over Tribalous his thoughts. Tribalous: “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if you don’t leave now, I’ll call the guards!” ?????: “Like that will help.” Before Tribalous could say anything, the man runs up to him. He jumps to him and touches Tribalous with something on his heart. A bright purple light appears and it looks like life gets sucked out of Tribalous. His eyes lose their sight and a cold darkness covers his heart. Tribalous felt down and guards ran to the garden. The man stands and looks at the stone in his hand with a big grin on his face. Suddenly the man disappeared in the darkness of the night. “My king!” The guards yelled when they saw the king laying on the ground. It seems that the guards saw the light. They searched in the whole palace, but couldn’t find anyone. Nobody had hope that the king would ever wake up again, people begun to say that his soul was stolen. Now, thousands of years later, nobody knows about the father and son. The story of the kings has been removed from the minds of thousands of people. But it never disappeared completely. One prophecy has survived the time. “The one who controls the power of the stone, could be the mightiest person on earth. Power and guts will reach the heart. But the person will be in danger too. People who don’t have the gift, should die on the moment they touch the stone. Darkness will see the future and light should look like the past. Only the goodness and light can overcome this curse.” The end That's it for the Prologue, sorry for the typo's and mistakes. Category:Fanfictions